A Match Made in Heaven ish
by Aslook
Summary: This is my sisters fanfic. Blame her. A Torchwood Yes they are in this. I personally think it may end in Tosh/Jack. She loves them! Or may be a Tosh/Owen , Doctor Who, and Primeval crossover. Chapter 2, Pre Jurassic Peril.
1. The Anomaly

_**Me:**_ Ah. Yes, I am completely aware I haven't updates my fics for a while, but....... My Laptop broke. Again. I thought IBMs were virtually unbreakable. And I have broken three of them. And I'm not quite sure how. And I had writers block. Still do actually. This is my sisters fic. She's too _'non sad and geeky'_ to actually create an account for herself so she can post it on that, so I said I would for her. As the _'sad and geeky one' _with the account that she need to put the fic on. **HA!**

_**Aslook's Sister:**_ Look I apologised! Let it go! Oh, and Hi! I hope you like my fic! I'm Aslook's younger Sister. Anyone mentioning the word little will suffer. Painfully. Do ignore her when she loses her sanity. She does that a lot. Especially after shes had caffeine. And sugar. This is a Doctor Who, Torchwood, and Primeval crossover. I love those shows. Primeval is my favorite. I don't get Aslooks facination with Doctor Who. Its good but not brilliant.

_**Me:** *Gasps*_ **TAKE THAT BACK! DOCTOR WHO IS AWSOME! IT RULES SUPREME! BLASPHEMY!**

_**Aslook's Sister****:**_ And there goes her sanity. I'll just lock her in her bedroom with the Army of **EVIL** plot bunnies. _Jeez, the things her imagination comes up with. How they then acually appeared in her bedroom to terrorize us is a mystery in itself!_ Anyway. If I do that she just may update sooner! I shall be taking over as it is my fic! I do not in any way shape or form own any thing any one can recognise. There. In with the fic!

* * *

**A Match Made In Heaven... ish**

**"Shut Up With the Bleeding Alarms!!! Some of us are trying to sleep!!!"**

Donna been woken up early that morning by the sound of a really loud klaxon. She really wasn't a morning person. The Doctor turned to face her with a look on his face which seemed to say 'nice pyjamas', causing Donna to look down at the fluffy pink teddy pyjamas her mum had given her not so long ago and blush.

"So what's with the alarms then 'Space-Man'?" Asked Donna, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Right… yes…the alarms…" The Doctor stammered, looking very confused and distant as he did so, "**OH!** Of course! The alarms! Sorry" he shouted suddenly, causing Donna to jump out of her skin. "The TARDIS Is picking up some strange energy readings coming from a spot near central London. I've been getting quite a few actually but I thought it was just a glitch in the… sonar."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Lets check it out!" Dona suggested enthusiastically, obviously recovered from waking up early.

* * *

"Jack?" Tosh's small and delicate voice echoed around the hub. " I'm getting some strange readings from the rift"

"Really? Can you trace it?" was Captain Jack Harkness' immediate reply.

"Of course. It's coming from a small remote area near the centre of London."

"Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?"

* * *

"We're picking up alerts from another anomaly!" Connor's voice echoed through the ARC. "It's in some remote area of countryside near the centre of London."

"O.K team, off we go." Replied the sharp voice of James Lester, which was soon drowned out by the marching of feet as the 'crew' scrambled out and into the van.

* * *

A black SUV parked up by the edge of a disused field near London. As the torchwood team protruded from it, they stopped to marvel in the sight before their very eyes. The air was disrupted around a large sphere of light. The air surrounding looked jagged and made up of many geometric shapes. Whatever that strange thing was, it was definitely amazing, the torchwood team agreed. They marched towards the 'thing' for a closer inspection.

* * *

A small blue box materialised at the other end of the field. There was a huge hill in the middle of the field so the two groups were kept apart, each unaware of the other. Out of this small blue box appeared a tall thin man wearing converses and a pinstriped suit, followed by a young woman with fiery red hair and an attitude to match.

* * *

"This is it? These mysterious energy readings? IT'S AN EMPTY FIELD???" The red-head exclaimed, rather loudly. The tall thin man was staring at a spot at the top of the hill. Donna followed his gaze…

"OH, MY, GOD!!!"

The Doctor ran to catch up with Donna who was sprinting up the hill to get a better look at the 'thing'.

* * *

The shiny silver SUV parked up at the edge of an old abandoned field somewhere near London. Yet again, they were hidden from the other two parties by the huge hill in the middle of the field. Lucky for the Primeval team no creatures had escaped. Yet.

"Call the minister, I want this whole area cornered off. I don't want to risk it in case a creature did come through the anomaly." ordered the stern voice of James Lester.

"Yes boss." Chorused Abby and Connor in Unison.

"Don't you think he's overreacting? We did manage to stop those dinosaurs from trampling London last time. We're not _**complete**_ idiots." Whispered Connor as they set off towards the anomaly.

* * *

_**Aslook's Sister: **_Okay this is my first fan fic. Be nice or I'll set Aslook on you before shes had her coffee in the morning. Not a pretty sight. Review and you will get a cookie in the shape of a predator. Or Rex. Not sure yet!

**_Me:_ LET ME OUT!**

**_Aslook's Sister:_ SHUT UP! I'M TALKING!**


	2. Pre Jurrasic Peril

_**Me: **_Writers Block is a very bad thing. I apologise for the severe lateness of this chapter. Apparently she wrote it AGES ago and forgot to send it to me. I have writers block so I'm apologising for the lateness of my chapters. I have the first two paragraphs of the next Chapter of Spectre written though! _*smiles hopefully* _Yeaaaaaaah. I'm pathetic aren't I.

_**Aslook's Sister: **_Yup! Uh Huh!

_**Me: **_**HEY!** You're meant to disagree with me! 'No Aslook, You're not pathetic. You are the greatest big sister anyone could have!

_**Aslook's Sister:**_ But you're not. And I was brought up never to tell a lie.

_**Me:**_** BUT YOU LIE ALL THE TIME!!!**

_**Aslook's Sister: **_Your point is……

_**Me:** _I'm not even going to bother that with a response.

_**

* * *

**_

**A Match Made in**** Heaven ish Chapter 2**

"Well it seems to be a infinitesimal fissure of the Tempus variety…"The Doctor started rambling. Donna gave him a quizzical look.

"A hole in time." He replied.

"Well why didn't ya SAY THAT THEN!!" Donna yelled as she began walking up the hill. The Doctor started to follow her as he took a small metallic device out of one of his extraordinarily large coat pockets.

"It seems to lead to somewhere in the early Jurassic period… and it's apparently magnetic too!" The Doctor said startled as his small device flew into the centre of the glittering ball of light. " It stole my timey-wimey detector Donna!"

"Well go and get it then!!!" Donna exclaimed, as she headed forwards towards the 'thing' . She stopped, paused for a second then swirled round to stare accusingly at the doctor, "it is safe isn't it?"

The doctor stared at her with a mock upset look,

"Do you really believe I'd let you go anywhere near something this big if it was dangerous?" Donna simply raised her eyebrows. "O.K, maaayyybee once or twice, and it was an accident!" The look deepened. "Fine! I don't have a clue what is through there, OR how dangerous it is. I haven't planned it at all, but, doesn't that make it all the more fun?"

The doctor grinned widely and resumed sprinting towards the glowing ball, followed by a grinning Donna.

The Doctor stopped so suddenly that Donna nearly crashed into him.

"What is it?" Donna asked. The Doctor placed his finger on his lips and said nothing.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Donna whispered quietly.

"Look," was the only reply she got, as the Doctor pointed to the glittering ball of light.

"Doctor I can't see anything!" came the exasperated whisper of a reply.

"There's someone there!" The Doctor said as loud as usual suddenly as a big grin spread across his face and he strolled briskly towards the movement. The only problem was, there was movement behind the anomaly, but the movement the doctor had detected wasn't of the human variety. It was, however, more the extremely clichéd dinosaur variety.

"RUN DONNA!!!" The Doctor screamed at the young red head as the giant T-Rex leaped out at them.

"I was wondering when you'd say that!" Donna replied, a small smile appearing on her otherwise panicked face, despite the situation. The doctor decided that running towards the TARDIS would be too risky, on the grounds that he didn't want the Dinosaur To pulverise the TARDIS within the first five minutes of him actually landing, so he decided to angle the chase to lead down the other side of the field. The side of the field with a black SUV parked next to it. A black SUV with Captain Jack Harkness standing in front of it. A black SUV with Captain Jack Harkness and…

"Who the heck are you!!?!?!?"

The doctor was surprised to see a middle aged blonde man in his path. He considered ignoring him for a minute, but decided to use his stage name.

"Hi I'm John Smith, and in case you hadn't noticed, there is a giant tyrannosaurus-rex chasing us. Don't worry, I work for the government, I'm trained in this sort of thing, but I suggest you might want to stand back. Like maybe, Scotland kind of back.

* * *

_**Aslook's Sister:**_ Hey thank you all for the reviews! Glad **SOME** people liked it!

_**Me:**_ You locked me in my room. I hate you. Doesn't mean I hate the fic. You did describe Tosh's voice as small and delicate though! _'__"Jack?" Tosh's small and delicate voice echoed around the hub.' _I notice you weren't intricately describing everyone else's voices. And that is a bit weird. No-idea why I picked up on it.

_**Aslook's Sister:**_ Okaaaay then. Anyway! Review soon please! Then maybe I'll remember to send the next chapter to Aslook once I've written it!


End file.
